


Imagine Clark Flirting With You As Superman

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request From Tumblr.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Male Reader, Clark Kent/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207842
Kudos: 20





	Imagine Clark Flirting With You As Superman

  * You only knew Kara’s secret identity b/c she forgot you were apartment-sitting for her and she flew in through the window.
  * “Y/N?! why are you here??”
  * “You asked me to watch your apartment for you. Holy hell! You’re Supergirl… “
  * “You can’t tell anybody about this, Y/N.”
  * “I promise I won’t tell a soul. However, I do have questions.”
  * “Oh, Rao…”
  * You met Clark during Game Night
  * After everyone left you and Kara started to clean up.
  * “I think you should do it Y/N”
  * “Do what, Kara?”
  * “Ask Clark out. He isn’t seeing anyone.”
  * You didn’t give her an answer. Opting to just keep cleaning.
  * A few days later, you were almost shot trying to stop a robbery.
  * You shut your eyes and simply waited, for what you didn’t entirely know.
  * When you opened them again, Superman was standing in front of you, the robber knocked out cold.
  * “Are you alright?”
  * “Yup, I’m just super… thanks to you”
  * He laughed at your pun while you mentally cursed yourself for making it.
  * “Just stay safe. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to someone so handsome.” Then he smirked at you and flew away.
  * _He called me handsome.._. 
  * The next time you ran into the Man of Steel, was when someone tried to kill Lena on the Helicopter and you fell out.
  * He caught you and set you down away from the others.
  * “So… this is the second time you’ve saved my life, Superman… Thanks a billion.”
  * “No thanks necessary.”
  * “You saved my life twice. At least let me get you a coffee or something?”
  * You gave him your own version of puppy dog eyes.
  * “Oh, all right. How can I say no to the most handsome guy in National City and Metropolis combined? I’ll see you tomorrow at 6?”
  * “It’s a date, Clark”
  * “That’s great- wait… how did you?”
  * “Your eyes and smile.”
  * You guys almost kissed when Kara landed next to you.
  * She happy danced and squealed.
  * “Way to ruin the moment Kara…” You both said simultaneously.




End file.
